


Dense is an Understatement

by emberKat22



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberKat22/pseuds/emberKat22
Summary: Its been two years since the Bet between fifty hunters was made and three years since Knuckle and you started dating. Not that either of you have realized this.
Relationships: Knuckle - Relationship, Knuckle Bine/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Dense is an Understatement

**Author's Note:**

> Light, fluffy, and short. I need a break from 40 pg fan-fiction stories. Knuckle is a wholesome bean.

Thick rivers of tears rushed down your face as you quickly ran down the hospital hall, ignoring everyone else standing there, and roughly threw yourself into Knuckle’s arms. The poor man was knocked down to the floor, a low groan leaving his mouth as his extensive but non-life threatening injuries were exasperated. But despite the clear pain, there were no signs of annoyance or anger on his face, instead Knuckle was over joyed and laughing heartily, patting the bawling woman on the head, assuring that not even those Chimera Ants could kill him. He chose not to speak of the many times he had faced death during the hard fought battle and the woman knew he wasn’t speaking the full truth, after all, they had both known that the likely hood of Knuckle and the rest of the men in the hallway surviving the ordeal, was unlikely.

Knuckle, Shoot, Morel, and Knov had prepared mentally and physically to do anything it took to defeat the most powerful threat mankind had ever faced and even if they couldn’t, they would damn well go out swinging. That’s just the kind of men they were. Well as it turns out, Knov not so much. His resolve had been thoroughly crushed but Knuckle, his partner Shoot, and their Master Morel had absolved themselves to stand before the insurmountable and utterly horrifying force. They were heroes without a doubt but heroes no one but fellow hunters know the names of. The world governments had quickly swept the existence of the Chimera Anta under the proverbial world rug, hiding the disaster that almost destroyed the world, a disaster that due to the disgusting and slimy movement of politics was critically mishandled.

Powerful fools and jesters danced their dance, moving around like fly’s desperately try to take advantage of a dire situation. If the hunters failed it would be all too easy to throw them under the bus, and weasel more control away from the Hunter Association. The fools were no doubt prideful of their plan but due to their own intelligence, wealth, and power, they could not identify their own arrogance and stupidity. Fortunately for those in power, the former and now departed Chairman Netero, had wonderfully developed foresight and took the necessary precautions to ensure that the mission to destroy the Chimara Ants would not fail. But the victory had been a close call with only a slim margin existing between victory and defeat. Had the hunters failed then all of schemes and machinations of the world’s leaders would have been ultimately meaningless, as there would be no one left who was strong enough to take on the King of Ants and the world that gave them all their wealth and power would crumble to dust before their eyes as they wondered stupidly, How could this have happened? As if the very answer wasn’t stamped on their foreheads.

All the worries of what would come after the battle and the loss of a great leader were momentarily pushed to the side at the moment as both Knuckle and his dear friend hugged each other, both claiming that were in fact ‘not crying, its just dust’ as everyone else looked on fondly at the scene except for Meleorn, who didn’t have clue who the woman was and was understandably confused. He turned towards Morel, “Is that knuckles girlfriend?”

Apparently though, he spoke the question too loudly as Morel, Shoot, and Knov quickly and angrily shushed him. God it was just a simple question, Meleorn hadn’t meant to anger them! He placed his hand up placatingly in front of him as all three men, squatted on the ground huddling close to Meleorn, the looks on their faces cold and stern as if they were about to disclose the world’s greatest secret.

Shoot spoke first in his calm but constantly forlorn voice, “They are not aware of it yet.”

Meleorn stared back confused. That hadn’t really explained anything, what does that even mean?

Morel elaborated, “The woman over there is one of my students along with Knuckle and Shoot. She was injured during a previous mission and was unable to accompany us to fight the Ants. Both Knuckle and her have been “friends”—,” Morel lifted his fingers motioning sarcastic air quotes, “for a long time. It’s been very clear to just about everyone, that those two are in love with each other and not just in love but also have been dating for quite a while.”

Shoot interjected, frustration painting his voice, “They go out to dinner and other ‘dates’ alone with each other, hold hands and hug in a far to intimate way, and have even moved in together.”

Morel place hand on Shoot’s Shoulder, his face just as disappointed and frustrated as Shoots, “They . . .,” Morel paused letting out a great sign, placing his palm against his forehead as if that could support the sheer stupidity of the situation. He cared deeply about his students but Knuckle and you—, “are idiots.”

Meleorn, looked from Morel back to Knuckle and you. You were both talking excitedly to each other with looks of love and adoration, your arms wrapped his neck, his hands on you hips with both of your bodies pressed as close together as possible in assurance that Knuckle was alive and well and here. It was sweet but he as stared at the scene, the information provided by Morel and Shoot sunk in. He whipped his back towards Morel, Shoot, and Knov, utter disbelief painting his face, “Someone needs to tell them! I’m going to tell them!”

“Don’t you dare!” All three men quickly whispered at Meleorn.

Knov pushed up his glasses and placed a hand on Meleorn’s shoulder, trying to make his now gaunt and tired pale face look more intimidating, “We have a long term bet going on for when they’ll notice. There are a lot people and a lot of money invested in this. You absolutely cannot tell them.” Morel nodded in affirmation but Shoot just looked worried and concerned.

“But it’s been two years.” Shoot quietly whispered.

Meleorn hadn’t known Knuckle for very long but he already considered Knuckle a dear friend. It turns out when you fight and face death together, a bond of friendship develops very naturally which is why, he couldn’t allow this to go on.

“Oy Knuckle—”

Both Morel and Knov pounced on Meleorn before he could utter another word as Shoot shook his head and waved away the worried looks that Knuckle and you shared.

Two more years passed before the bet had finally been won. Of course, it was the deceased Netero who had correctly predicted not only when but how you would both realize it.

It was a nice warm spring day as Morel and his three students were relaxing in a bar enjoying multiple pints of beer. Knuckle was laughing with Shoot, their friendship having bloomed after the battle of the Chimera Ants as they came to better understand each other’s differing personalities. Morel noted that you were oddly quiet staring at Knuckle with a thoughtful look on your face.

Morel sipped his beer and watched as the thoughtful look turned to one of determination as you tapped Knuckle on the shoulder. He turned his full attention to you—

“Knuckle, I want to have sex with you.”

The world seemed to freeze in that moment. Then Morel spat out his beer, Shoot choked on his pint, coughing aggressively to clear his throat, and Knuckle remained frozen in place with his face turning a deeper shade of red by the minute. He then suddenly stood up from his chair, his body standing unusually tense and straight. He screamed, HELL YES!, proceeding to then pick you up in a bridal carry and run out of the bar back to the hotel.

Since no one alive had won the bet, it was collectively agreed by the fifty people involved in the bet that all of the money should go towards the wedding, which turned into a grand feast with multitudes of hunters and a surprising amount of relieved crying faces. The two of you were so dense when it came to romance that it had become physically painful for everyone involved not to punch the both of you on the head, many many times, in hysterical frustration.


End file.
